pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Numel
|} Numel (Japanese: ドンメル Donmel) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 33. Biology Numel is a yellow, quadruped Pokémon that resembles a camel with a volcano-like hump on its back. The hump is green at the very top and fades out into yellow with small green spots. It contains magma of almost 2,200 °F (1,200 °C). A female will have a bigger hump than a male. It has bangs on top of its head, sleepy eyes with brown circles around them, and short, stubby legs. Numel is a very strong Pokémon, having served humans for many years with its ability to carry heavy loads up to 220 lbs. (100 kg). However, it slows down when wet and cannot stand when it is hungry. Due to its dull wits, it does not notice when it has been hit. Numel lives on . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Numel's first anime appearance in Game Winning Assist! belonging to Julie. and found a meadow full of these Numb Pokémon and wanted to steal them. In the same episode, James told of how his grandfather bought him some Numel to keep warm in the winter. Minor appearances Numel made its debut in Jirachi: Wish Maker. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Numel appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Numel appeared as one of the many Pokémon that was sent out by a Team Magma Grunt during a battle with Team Aqua at the Seafloor Cavern in No Armaldo Is an Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries within its body. If it gets wet, the magma cools and hardens. In that event, the Pokémon's body grows heavy and its movements become sluggish.}} load. It has served humans at work since long ago.}} courses through its body. When it grows cold, the magma hardens and slows it.}} |} |} |} |} . Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-type moves.}} |} |} . Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-type moves.}} |} |} Game locations , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Stark Mountain}} |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 3, Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Numel Egg|All|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Numel_2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Numel Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Numel}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- from the hole on its back. }} |- s and blobs of fire to attack. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=323 |name2=Camerupt |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Numel is based on a camel mixed with a . Name origin Numel is a combination of ''numb and . Donmel may be a combination of 鈍 don (dull, slow, or stupid) and camel. In other languages and camel |fr=Chamallot|frmeaning=Contains and is pronounced like |es=Numel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Camaub|demeaning=From and |it=Numel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=둔타 Doonta|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=呆火駝 / 呆火驼 Dāihuǒtuó|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Slow-witted fire camel" }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Camaub fr:Chamallot it:Numel ja:ドンメル pl:Numel zh:呆火驼